


You Wouldn't Understand

by logicaltribbles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 8tracks, Fanmix, Playlist, have you seen my son, i could have sworn he was a main but idk anymore, twd fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicaltribbles/pseuds/logicaltribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell is wrong with you?"<br/>A playlist dedicated to Carl Grimes and his development from a cold-hearted kid to a kind-hearted young man, and his struggle to overcome the horrible things he's had to do. For Azzie</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wouldn't Understand

[Originally on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/logicaltribbles/you-wouldn-t-understand) | [Also on tumblr](http://logicaltribbles.tumblr.com/post/141001340993/you-wouldnt-understand-for-azzie-carl-ggrimes)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Carl Grimes is so important and thats all really  
> also petition for Chandler to be on TTD again he deserves more tbh


End file.
